beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 14: The Balance of Gods
Sypnosis *Destin: Saviour, you're mine! Let It Rip, Dawn Aquilla! I beat your gods before, and I can do it again! *Saviour: Who said I would use those beys? Destin, brace yourself. Now Go! Majestic Saviour! *Destin: Your kidding right? Your gonna blade me with a folk legend? *Saviour: Some Would say the same about Aquila, yet there it is. Now go Saviour! *Destin: Anyway, that bey is "supposed" to be created of pure light yet your.. *Saviour: If I were you I'd stop asking questions get back to our battle. Now go! Ability! Majestic Slash! Make sushi out of that bird *Destin: Last time I checked Sushi was made out of fish not my Aquila, now counter! Saviour's fusion wheel spins incredibly fast. Saviour then rushes at Aquila. Aquila tries to counter, but Saviour is too fast. The beys keep colliding as the bladers yell out commands. *Destin: Aquila use Rave Cyclone! Saviour keeps attacking Aquila, even chipping parts of the fusion wheel. Aquila begins to glow as a tornado forms around Aquila sending Saviour flying. *Saviours: You pathetic fool! Pay for your insolence! *MaleficSaviour: Ability! Crystal Saviour! *Destin: *panting* Special Move!: Black Burst Hurricaneeee! *Saviour: Fool! The two beys collide as an explosion occurs. Our heroes and Saviour are sent flying off. While unable to see, we hear screeches. The smoke finally begins to clear. Saviour is at the edge, barely spinning, while Aquila is frozen completly solid inside a pillar of ice. *Saviour: Looks like I win. *Destin: *panting* What!? I lost...theres no way. *Saviour: Simple. I commaned my bey to play a Special Ability. It's known as Crystal Saviour. Long story short, when my Bey came into contact without bey, it not only froze your attack, but also everything within them *Raymond, Hunter: DESTIN!! Destin begins to loose balance as he faints and falls to the ground. Saviour then grabs the pillar which holds Aquila inside and throws it at Raymond, knocking him out *Saviour: I'd Love to stay and chat, but I have things to do, life force to absorb. Saviour and his bey then dissapeared. Destin finally gains conscience. *Destin: What...what happend? .....Aquila! *Raymond: You... you lost. and now your injured, you gonna be ok? *Hunter: First Sauzke and now Saviour.. *Destin: We'll need our rest, I feel the worst is yet to come. Meanwhile: *Sliferus: It seems we understimated them *Obeliskus:.... *Ra: We need to get stronger *Loki: What do you say Thorus? *Thorus: We need the life force of some strong beys *Odin: Thorus is Right *Sliferus: Indeed we do, and I think I've found the perfect beasts *Ra & Obelisk: Yes, We can see them too *Aesir: WHO? Where..? But before the Aesir bey can finish their answer, the Egyptian Gods attack them and drain them of their life force, turning the Aesir beys into stone. *Mysterious Man: Bravo, but I'm afraid your still too weak *Gods: YOU Dare Question our power?! *Mysterious Man: GO Shoot! *Saviour: You dare challenge me, in my dominion?! Foolish mortal! Go gods! The beys collide *Mysterious Man: I am no mere mortal. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sazuke. Now Kerbecs, Attack! *Saviour: Counter! My beys are stronger than yours. you were a fool to come here. *Sazuke: Ability! Demonic Dark Delta! Now thanks to this, your very darkness will make my bey not only stronger, but deadlier *Saviour: Obeliskus, Counter Ability! Fists of Fury! *Sazuke: Kerbecs! Hex Wall! As Obeliskus begins to unleash a series of strikes, Kerbecs tries to protect himself by making a barrier. *Sazuke: Now thanks to this, every attack you send, will be sent back at your bey *Saviour: Is that what you truly think? *Sazuke:.... *Saviour: Look for yourself Obeliskus breaks through the barrier without a single scratch. Kerbecs is sent flying at Sazuke almost hitting him. Behind him, Sliferus and Ra begin charging for an attack. *Sazuke: Kerbecs! '''Hells Gate! '''Now unleash the gates of hell on these fools *Sliferus: You dont seem to understand. By absorbing the Aesir beys, we've become wholes. The beys that fought those pathetic humans were but children compared to us. *Ra: And now, Sazuke, its time we show you our true power Before Sazuke can respond all three gods release a blast of gigantic energy. Kerbecs tries to counter it, but he is easily out powered and is sent flying back at Sazuke. Sazuke is then sent flying onto the ground *Saviour:If you think they are strong, wait till you see my signature bey. Back on the Ship, Destin waits alone in his bunker *Destin: Aquila...I failed you today but we can become stronger, together. Destin sends himself involuntarily into the void *Voice: I can save you..but you must give yourself to me and abandon your connection to your guardian. *Destin: We've met on several exchanges but...just who are you. *Voice: I am but a being masqueraded by the void of your sprit *Destin: I will never leave Aquila but your power I still need it! *Voice: You are resourcefull for I have a new proposition for you..Destin Back at Malefics lair *Saviour: I told you it was a mistake coming here *Sazuke: You don't seem to understand what your up against do you...I am the messiah sent from the Nebula your just a prada I was sent to guide. *Saviour:How dare you speek that way when I have proven... *Sazuke: Spare me your arrogance and I'll show you the difference between the Messiah and his desicples. *Ra: Why even bother resisting, you're obviously no match for us. *Sazuke: I was here to mearly test you abilities, you have no Idea the power I posses *Obelisk: You shouldn't talk like your so high and mighty anymore, we did just kill that pathetich mutt of yours. *Sazuke: True, But your power all comes back to one thing....The Nebula. And what It gave to you, I can take away. So now you serve me. *Savior: You are a fool! *Sazuke: Is that so Sazuke raises his hand and rips a black hole appears in the palm of his hand that seemingly begins to turn the gods to stone. *Sazuke: You were defeated by mere children, & now you think you can stand up to me! Pure foolishness. *Slifer: We are being sealed again.... Sazuke fully seals the 3 gods. *Sazuke: There was a reason you were sealed away in the Cosmos in the first place you arrogant imbecile *Savior: And I'm the arrogant one? Savior begins to act but before he can he becomes surrouneded by three hooded men. *Savior: .... *Hack Xes: We are known only as the Xes' and we believe its time you return to your resting place *Xero Xes: This should be fun! *Rage Xes: Stay focuesed, he's nothing to play around with. The Xes' twin amulets begin to grow a bright green and a symbol appears underneath Savior and drags him in slowly, sealing him away within the Nebula. *Savior: Seal me if you wish, but when you loose to those children, you'll wish you hadn't..... Savior is completely sealed away. *Sazuke: Now that he's been returned to the Nebula, balanced is restored and we can continue our mission. *The Xes': Yes Sire. Sazuke releases the Aesir he sealed within his palm. *Sazuke: Welcome Back *Aesir: What is your bidding, New Lord. Category:Fanon Story Chapters